Love will stay
by Lee Potter
Summary: this is my first story so please read it
1. Marriage

CHAPTER 1- marriage  
  
Mandy looked at Harry in rage and so did Ginny. Harry was to marry the one and only Rachel Riddle. She was as beautiful as spring and nice as a butterfly. Who could help but fall in love with Rachel Riddle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~HARRY POTTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow' the 19 year old Harry thought, 'she actually loves me!' He stood next to his beautiful bride and said the words "I do." His bride looked deep into his eyes and also said the words "I do." They kissed and held their hands. They walked off in love and went to their car.  
  
######~~~~~~~~Back to normal~~~~~~~~##########  
  
" Humph, He was supposed to marry me" Ginny wined.  
  
"No Me!" Mandy yelled.  
  
"Quite your bickering" Hermione Weasly said angrily. Hermione married Ron and had a daughter named Sarah-Loren and a son named Jon-Chris. But Ginny still liked Harry although she was arranged to marry Colin Creevy, she still wanted Harry, but Harry didn't want her. Mandy was supposed to be married to Fred Weasly or was it Gorge? But she wanted to marry Harry and that would never change. Mandy glared at Rachel the helplessly beautiful girl and thought 'why her so she's cute, so she's nice, so she's funny, so she loves Harry. I want Harry' even though Rachel was her friend she hated Rachel. Ginny was thinking the same thing, and Ginny was as just a good friend like Mandy and Ginny hated Rachel too. Nothing could change the fact, Rachel loved Harry and Harry loved Rachel. Ginny and Mandy hated to admit it but Rachel and Harry did look good together. They both had green eyes and white skin. Rachel had reddish golden brown hair and Harry had black hair. They looked wonderful together. They would risk their lives for each other. That had to mean that they loved each other. They would stay together till the end. That meant they were meant to be together. They loved each other right when they met.  
  
Later Ginny did fall in love with Colin Creevy. They married and lived a happy life. Mandy eventually loved Fred and they married. They has twins, A girl and a boy named Alice and Gregory. Rachel and Harry had twins too. They were a boy and a girl named Lily and James.  
  
~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~To THE FUTURE ~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
"Rachel I'm Home!" Harry yelled happily.  
  
"Harry!" Rachael said excitedly and ran to Harry" How was your job honey?" and Rachel kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Daddy!" Lily and James yelled and they ran to Harry excitedly. Lily and James both hugged Harry on his legs. " It was perfect! And guess what?" Harry said excited "I'm going to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts!" Rachel looked at his excited and gave him a huge hug. "Oh Harry I'm so excited!" Rachel said. 


	2. get ready

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`Ginny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny gently cradled her newborn child Simon her arms. She hummed the rock a by baby song and placed him in his crib. She went to her and her husband's room to sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@Harry@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Harry tucked his little boy James into bed and gave him a hug good night." Now I want you to be good while I'm gone" he said and smiled. James nodded and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He then went to his little girl Lily and gave her a kiss good night. " I want you to make sure your brother is good for mommy while I'm gone okay Lily? And I want you to be very good for your mom" He said and he turned off their lights.  
He went to he and Rachel's room and began to pack for the ling journey. okay so maybe it wasn't that long but it was a journey and he would be gone for almost a year. He sighed and stopped packing his bags. He then continued packing his bags and magically took them down stairs. Just then Rachel stepped out of the kitchen. She had a coffee cup in her hand. "Harry. Ron sent and owl. It said that he was going to try out being the defense agents the dark arts teacher." she said smiling. "well I already know the answer to that ." Harry said "yes." Rachel ran to Harry and gave him a kiss. "Oh Harry I'm going to miss you" she said " I'll miss you too Rachel" Harry said. Rachel whipped off all her tears. "let me help you get the rest of your stuff Harry" She said taking out her wand. 


End file.
